totemlorefandomcom-20200215-history
Jadien
Jadien was a chieftain of The Spirit Wolves for some time, but has kept a strong presence before and after that as well. Appearance As a Tauren, Jadien is quite well built, standing at a respectable height, a white and pale brown furred creature with a pair of large hooves and long tail. Her attire, while initially quite distinct in it's colours, is now very worn, and carries some tears in places from many conflicts over time. Upon her face, a wolf’s head mask is very tightly attached, hiding the majority of her face. She never takes it off, and in all truth, she is not sure if it would come off if she tried History Jadien was born and raised within a tribe not too different to the one that she roams among today – a travelling tribe, though very independent, scarcely showing themselves to the posts of the Horde and Alliance. They passed through many regions of Kalimdor, passing on the word of the Earth Mother among themselves, and teaching the ways of the world – for Jadien, a druid would be the chosen path. The tribe was not great in size, but they had faith in their strength. It was just unfortunate that such strength could not be fully passed on to the child. Several years into her life and training, things were cut very short. On a hunt, the tribe heard signs of something they referred to with caution, lurking behind a sharp cliff side. Jadien followed along with many, as the Chieftain and several warriors of the tribe, parents and younghooves alike, rushed in to combat the foe – but all that reached Jadien from the other side was the too well distinguished Taurahe roars of pain, drowning out the sounds of battle and attackers which she dreaded to hear. Most of the tribe had already darted in, but Jadien did not follow. She didn’t want to risk herself, even if the tribe found victory. She found her form, took the shape of speed, and silently yet swiftly departed in the opposite direction. Her life before the tribe. As months passed in solitude, the guilt of her action grew more on her, and her desires to return to herself and join her kind dwindled. She hid outside of her Tauren form, stalking in the open for food and shelter – Not a life far off what she had already experienced before. The similarity was as much a blessing as a curse, however. If she remained in the open, how long would it be before a surely vengeful tribe found her once more? She wished not to risk it. Slaying a wolf among the wilderness of Ashenvale, she tore the upper half aside, and with a rinse from the plentiful streams and elven rain, tied it firmly to her own head, shrouding her true face, and leaving nothing but the fierce expression which would dominate her following years. Stepping into the lands of the Horde, she found much more of a welcome than she would have expected, most likely because of the already existing tribes, such as the Bloodhooves, which had offered much already. Orcs, Trolls, Tauren…they all had their issues to be dealt with, which she offered herself to aid with in return for their hospitality. Each favour was savoured, though, as she took advantage to practice her skills in her most brutal of forms, tearing her enemies apart. Her bloodshed earned her the surname Dæpaw to replace her long forgotten tribe mark – The viciousness of a demon, brought about through her thick, sharp, feline claws. Meeting the requests of the fellow settlers in each post, Jadien began to notice a certain familiarity between each task, a common enemy which seemed to burn with a passion among the brutes she served – The Alliance. She heard stories of them, their disgust of the Horde, their intrusions of Kalimdor, their slaughter of the Horde races as ‘monsters’… It only stirred hatred within Jadien towards them. She even suspected, while not certain, that they may have been the ones behind crushing her tribe several years ago. With that thought close to mind, she turned her focus away from the homeland of Kalimdor, and fought among others who wished to rid the Alliance from the world. The Sanctum of Sins, led by the wicked Forsaken who thrived on the thought of vengeance and chaos, poured doubts into the Taurens mind, bringing her stance almost irreplaceably in favour of destroying the humans, gnomes, the races which could not tolerate their existence in Azeroth. She killed many under the command of the Sanctum, suffered many wounds, but only brought about worse ones to her enemies, bringing the Alliance to death whatever their purpose, even outside of her assignments. It would seem as if her future was defined, to stain the earth she once blessed with the flow of blood from her endless, never satisfied bloodlust. But the Earth turned to reject her. Over time, she began to find her strength fade as a druid. Living only through hate, never stopping to rite or observe the will of the Earth Mother, taking life and never giving, stood against everything she had once lived for. She continued to fight, but in time, the losses became much more noticeable, and she had no choice but to abandon her fight in the Eastern Kingdoms. Her paws were ripe with human flesh, her tongue scarred with the taste of blood. She had had her time. Now, she had to return, and find her life again. After all, she was of the Shu’halo, not the Scourge. Hooves over the plains of Kalimdor once again, it did not take her long to find a way to blend back into the ways of the past, but not enough so to find her own tribe. It had been a long time, though – They were likely extinct by now. The tribe she found, The Spirit Wolves, seemed much absorbed in the ways of Druidism and the Earth Mother’s blessing, and she chose to join them. After a brief rite to examine her dedication, she was accepted into the tribe, and from that point on, she tried to put her whole into learning what she had lost. She could not avoid the lusts of the past, and still brought a swift demise to the Alliance she found, but she was able to aid much more in favour of the earth’s balance. She followed the tribe closely, took part in each rite, each prayer, allowing the strength of the world to find her once again, stronger than before. She could not stray from this path if she even wanted to, as with such a favourable position among the higher reaches of the tribe, she was admitted into an Eldership with passion, which she gratefully accepted, unknowing to where it would lead. With the eventual passing of the tribe’s Spirit Caller, Jadien was chosen to lead the tribe, to be the new Chieftain of The Spirit Wolves. In such a significant position, Jadien took the rein over the tribe, and continued to lead to the best of her ability. She continued to encourage the tribe's ways and pursued the examples of Waluu until the great Spirit Wolf could no longer guide them, at which point the tribe parted ways. Trying to stay confident in her leadership of the tribe, Jadien still keeps in touch with as many of the old tribesmen as she can, while not neglecting her own partnerships with the other races of the Horde. As of late, she has distanced herself somewhat from the tribal lifestyle, offering most of her aid to the various dragonflights of Wyrmrest and beyond, and working to restore peace to the world however possible. Category:Characters